<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Promotion by CaseyStar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863561">Promotion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar'>CaseyStar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He Wears It Well [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hawaii Five-0 (2010)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Episode Tag, Episode: s01e08 Mana'o (Belief), First Kiss, First Time, M/M, Police Uniforms, Rimming, Uniform Kink, meka hanamoa - Freeform</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 22:42:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>17,904</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23863561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaseyStar/pseuds/CaseyStar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has a thing for Danny in uniform.  Danny knows and decides to do something about it</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>He Wears It Well [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2016296</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>170</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Promotion</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>There are a lot of Danny has a kink for Steve in uniform but a dearth of fics where Danny in uniform gets the appreciation it deserves.  And it really does deserve more love.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Inappropriate.</p><p>That’s what it had been.</p><p>Steve knew that, as he slipped the jacket of his dress uniform from his shoulders and placed it on his bed, painstakingly removing the ribbon rack and smoothing the fabric back down, checking for tears or damage, falling into the ritual with ease, hoping it would soothe the turmoil of the previous hours.</p><p>Not that it did.</p><p>He knew that he’d been standing in the living room of a widow, knew that every cop around him with the black band bisecting their shields had been mourning a friend - or at least had been now that Danny had proven Meka’s innocence and, therefore worth, to them – but his dick, however, couldn’t have given less of a shit. </p><p>All it had cared about was getting the chance to rub up against that gorgeous form and paint stripes of promotion all across Danny’s chest.</p><p>Fuck, it was <em>beyond</em> inappropriate.  It was a problem, was what it was.  Practically conduct unbecoming</p><p>He’d only seen Danny in full uniform twice and he was already addicted. </p><p>With a groan, Steve pulled the shirt from his belt and hastily undid the buttons, less careful as it’d be going to the dry cleaners rather than storage, trousers following, undergoing a cursory check before being returned to their hanger.  Boxers followed after, thrown easily into the hamper on the other side of the room.</p><p>If only he could strip the memories of Danny in his uniform so easily from his mind.</p><p>If only he could strip <em>Danny</em> of his uniform.</p><p>Steve had known that Danny would be wearing his dress uniform, had expected the wave of lust that clenched his balls but still, somehow, he’d been utterly unprepared for walking in that front door.  Much like everything else Danny wore, his official uniform was form fitting, sleekly hugging his compact body, cupping his perfect ass and straining across broad shoulders. </p><p>To many on the island, Danny was the epitome of a pale-assed haole, the mainlander often going out of his way to <em>ensure</em> he was viewed as such, but the dark navy of the uniform highlighted the golden tan he’d developed despite his best efforts and loud complaints about the relentless sun.</p><p>Steve, however? </p><p>Steve was tied up in knots, desperate to press up against that body.</p><p>The first time he’d seen Danny in full regalia, the night the taskforce had held a private ceremony to swear Kono in, he’d kept it together, focused on giving the new officer at least some form of celebration for her graduation and official joining of the taskforce.   It had helped that he could <em>feel</em> Danny’s disapproval of his graduation gift, but he’d thought it fitting; he was providing his teammate with the means with which to defend herself, her team, and Hawai’i.  What better gift was there?  </p><p>They’d decamped shortly after to the bar at the Hilton, Chin and Danny determined to see in Kono’s investiture with more booze than the human body could stand, and Steve had suffered through countless hours of an increasingly drunk Danny removing first his jacket, then rolling up his sleeves, highlighting his strong, increasingly tanned, forearms, and finally, loosening –but not removing – his tie.</p><p>It had practically been porn and Steve had been grateful for the table that hid his lap.</p><p>The wake had, however, been so much worse; working with Five-0 in a job that involved a hell of a lot more physicality than his previous had added more muscle and bulk to Danny’s already athletic frame, and he filled out his uniform far more snugly than he had even a couple of months previously and Steve hadn’t been able to control his reaction to the sight.</p><p>Hence the cover over the crotch.</p><p>It wasn’t like he’d not been attracted to men in the past, fooled around a little in high school once he figured out that the thought of being with a guy got him just as hard as the cheerleaders did, but the moment he’d been sent to Annapolis, the moment he’d committed to a career in the Navy, he’d locked that part of himself away, DADT having come into effect the same year he’d joined up.  Sure, it was all dressed up that you <em>could</em>, you just couldn’t admit it, couldn’t talk about it, couldn’t be open, couldn’t be discovered, so it all amounted to the same as forbidden. </p><p>Steve had spent his entire adult life and career being told ‘<em>be straight or get out.’</em></p><p>He taught himself not to let his gaze linger on the occasional man that drew his interest.  Not to let his affection become too obvious, too physical, with any of the guys.  To only pursue women.  He’d been luckier than others, he knew that: he’d seen men dishonourably discharged, careers ruined, lives ended. </p><p>And then he’d met Danny and it’d all gone to shit.  One punch and seventeen years of strict self-control had flown out the window.  Which had led, two months later, to trying to talk himself out of jerking off while fantasizing about his best friend because there was a line, God damn it, and he wasn’t going to cross it. </p><p><em>Again</em>.</p><p>Steve was just zipping up the suit-bag around his uniform when he heard the familiar roar of the Camaro, the sweep of headlights bathing the front of the house as the car turned to park behind Steve’s truck.  All was silent for a moment before the slam of the door echoed out.</p><p>In truth, he’d been expecting Danny’s visit:  his partner hadn’t exactly gelled with the majority of his former colleagues, and their treatment of his investigation into Meka hadn’t endeared them to him any further.  If the detective was gonna spend the night drinking and swapping stories about Meka, as per tradition, it was going to be with Steve.</p><p>By the time Steve had slid the suit-bag back into his wardrobe and donned a pair of sweats, he heard his front door open and snick closed again.  He expected his partner to call out, waited for the familiar sound of a sixer of Longboards to rattle and clink against each other as Danny dropped them to the coffee table, his groan coming moments after as he sank into his favourite seat on the couch.</p><p>Silence reigned.</p><p>“Danny?” He called out as he grabbed the tank top that was draped over his headboard.  He debated getting his sidearm from the bedside table but the lack of the sound of furniture breaking or any shouting, decided against it.  If he pulled a gun on Danny when the guy just wanted to kick back with a beer or five and shoot the shit about his former partner, he’d never hear the end of it.  Instead he made his way out of his bedroom unarmed but wary.  He was tugging the tee over his head when he reached the top of the stairs and nearly fell down the steps at the sight that greeted him.</p><p>Danny, still in his uniform, stood just inside the door facing the bottom of the stairs.  He stood at attention, spine straight, shoulders back, chin perfectly parallel to the floor.  The black band had been stripped from the shield on his chest, and it gleamed in the dim light provided by the setting sun.  Despite being indoors, the dark blue cover sat low over his eyes, and the white gloves that had been missing during Kono’s ceremony and the earlier wake encased hands that hung in loose fists at the detective’s side. </p><p>Steve froze, unsure of what was happening.</p><p>“Danny?”</p><p>At his name, Danny executed a flawless shift into parade rest, the uniform jacket straining across his broad chest and biceps as his hands moved smoothly to the small of his back.  The brim of the cover blocked his view of Danny’s face and his oh-so-expressive eyes, and without it, Steve found it was nearly impossible to read Danny’s mood.</p><p>The image transfixed him as Steve moved carefully down the stairs, scanning the rest of the room and what of the office he could see, assessing the area for a threat, for some reason why Danny was doing whatever it was he was doing.</p><p>He came up with nothing.  They were alone.  Steve’s phone, left resting face up on the coffee table, didn’t blink with any notifications so there wasn’t a case he was needed on.  Not that Danny would be doing…whatever the hell he was doing if they’d gotten a call.</p><p>“This what you wanted?”</p><p>Danny’s voice was rough, deep, with a little more of the nasal Jersey twang it took on when he was really angry or tired.</p><p>He didn’t seem either, his stance relaxed, voice low and even.</p><p>“Huh?” Steve nearly tripped over his feet on the last step; Danny was even more stunning up close, every inch of him immaculate.  Had he <em>pressed</em> his uniform in the time since Steve had last seen him?</p><p>Danny tilted his head back and finally, <em>finally</em> he could see his eyes.  The expression they held, however, was foreign to him.</p><p>“This,” Danny’s right hand came forward to sweep up and down over his form.  “It everything you hoped for?”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“Huh?” Danny mimicked back.  He brought up a hand and tapped his fingers against the chevron on his arm.  “Don’t know if you’ve noticed, but I’m more than a pretty face, babe.  Youngest DS in Newark PD history for a reason.  Your little island might not appreciate my skills, but skills I have.  I’m telling you, I know my stuff on this.”</p><p>“Skills…” Steve muttered, wide eyed and unsure.</p><p>“You’re not the only one with skills, SuperSEAL.  Can’t hold my breath for an hour, or build a fort out of a pillowcase and two pencils or some shit, but I do have eyes.  Become a bit of an expert in ‘McGarrett’ too, y’know?  And babe, those cargo pants hide nothing about how you feel about what you see, especially when I’m all dolled up like this.”</p><p>“And how’s that?”  If there was one thing his training and career had taught him, it was how to evade.</p><p> </p><p>Danny, opting for show <em>and</em> tell, sucked his lower lip between his teeth, letting it slowly tug free, slick and reddened.  He gave Steve a once over, gaze heated as he let every ounce of desire he felt show on his face, licking his lips obscenely when he reached Steve’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“Like <em>that.</em>  Like you’re three seconds from ruining my very professional ensemble and breaking every public indecency law on the books.  Not to mention inventing a few new positions, and likely doing a number of improbable things to my body.  Which, if I haven’t been clear enough to get through your thick skull, I am in favour of.  But you,” he jabbed a finger into Steve’s chest before gesturing his uniform, “are paying for the dry cleaning.”</p><p> </p><p>Steve blinked at him rapidly and Danny had to resist the urge to wave a hand in front of his face.  He couldn’t seem to drag his gaze from Danny’s mouth.  Every few seconds he’d flick his eyes up to Danny’s but like a magnet his attention returned to Danny’s lips, staring at them like they held the secrets of the universe.</p><p>Even though it didn’t seem like he was listening to a word that Danny was saying.  Or at the very least wasn’t understanding.</p><p>Frustration passed over Danny’s face, annoyance chasing after, familiar and oddly comforting to Steve when everything else was…he didn’t even have words for what it was.</p><p>“C’mon, Steve, I know you’re not this dumb, so don’t pretend to act like it.  That shit drives me crazy.  Just please do me one tiny little favour here, and meet me halfway.”</p><p>Danny’s hand was cool on Steve’s cheek, the cotton glove soft.  Danny grinned at how Steve pressed into the touch like a needy cat before he checked himself, and Danny let his hand slide to Steve’s neck.</p><p>“I get it, babe.  I do.  You’ve spent your life hiding it, which you’re terrible at, by the way, in case you were wondering.  Truly terrible because ‘<em>fuck me, Danno’</em> is written all over your face whenever you look at me.” Danny poked Steve in the chest.  “Very inappropriate at a wake, y’know, you Neanderthal.”  His gloved hands flattened against Steve’s chest.</p><p>“I’m telling you that you can have it.  This here, you and me?  You can have it.  You run into danger every day, dragging me along with you I might add, so are you seriously gonna run away now?”</p><p>Steve just continued to blink at him, looking for all the world like a goldfish.  With a roll of his eyes, Danny sighed.</p><p>“Look, you’ve been doing a good job of being my friend-”</p><p>“I’ve been doing a <em>great </em>jo-”</p><p>“For once, Steven, do you think you could let me finish?”</p><p>Steve frowned but shut his mouth, gesturing impatiently for Danny to continue.</p><p>“<em>But</em> I don’t think that’s all you wanna be.  The hotel suite for me and Grace, leaning on the Governor about Stan, including Gracie in team events so she’s comfortable with you guys and trusts you to keep me safe for her, ridiculing my ‘<em>boo-boos’</em> like a grade-schooler pulling pigtails…You’ve been trying, in your backwards and idiotic way, to flirt with me.  You were wooing me.”</p><p>Danny decided to be the bigger man and not mention that big bad Steve McGarrett was simply <em>adorable</em> with a blush colouring his cheeks, even if the man was sarcastically mouthing the word ‘<em>wooing’</em> back at him.  He was making progress and he wasn’t about to risk it now.</p><p>“If you weren’t a complete goof, you might be able to gather that I have no problem with that.  Consider me wooed and won.  Hence my being here.”</p><p>“<em>Hence?”</em></p><p><em>“</em>Damn right, hence.” Danny punctuated each word with a jab to Steve’s bicep.  “I’m just tired of ignoring it, Steve.  Fighting it is so tiring and stupid and I don’t wanna do it anymore.  And you shouldn’t either.”</p><p>Blue eyes stared up at him, so bright and close, glowing with the ever-present challenge, Danny’s expression open and honest.  Danny was offering him everything he wanted and Steve couldn’t give a shit about denying himself anymore.</p><p> “Okay.”  Steve agreed easily and Danny jerked back and looked at him in surprise.  Which morphed rapidly in suspicion.  Steve was never that agreeable, not without even a hint of pushback or negotiation.  Or, more often, just riding roughshod over Danny’s complaints – each and every one utterly valid, thank you so very much – and doing whatever the fuck he wanted regardless.</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>?  Okay, what?”</p><p>“<em>Okay</em>, okay.” Steve smiled at the detective like that cleared up everything, like he wasn’t going to hesitate to take what he wanted.  Like Danny was an idiot for not getting with the programme now Steve was onboard.</p><p>So when Danny used his hold on his shirt to tug him closer, tug him down, he went.  Danny kept the kiss soft, just the tender press of his lips to Steve’s, but did let his body rock forward into him, keeping them close.</p><p>The scrape of Danny’s stubble against his own was foreign, the few sloppy joint hand jobs he’d traded with other members of the football team back in high-school never having involved kissing.  Which was a shame, given how wonderful it felt.</p><p>If Steve had been asked what he imagined their first kiss would be like, he’d have probably said that it would be just like everything else he’d gone through with Danny: wild, crazy, slightly out of control and likely to be a little life-threatening.  Maybe also involve more dry-humping than he’d admit out loud.</p><p>He’d have been wrong. </p><p>He’d expected Danny to press the advantage, but instead it remained shockingly gentle, even a little tentative, as though Danny was unsure if Steve really meant it, if the other man would change his mind.   Steve had no intention of doing any of the kind and it was still too soon before the other man was pulling away.  “C’mon, you can do better than that,” Danny laughed against his lips.  “At least, I always imagined you could.”</p><p>Steve accepted the challenge.  Winding his arm around Danny’s waist, he swallowed the laughter that kept bubbling from Danny.  He tried to pour everything into the kiss, testing the very limits of his excellent lung capacity as he licked into Danny’s mouth.  He kissed Danny because he had no idea how to verbalise everything he felt.  He didn’t even know how to <em>feel</em> how he felt, let alone communicate it.  He wanted Danny, that he knew.  That was crystal clear and for once in his life he wasn’t having to fight and struggle and suffer for what he wanted.  It was being offered to him.  Freely gifted.</p><p>Even if it was a terrible idea.</p><p>Steve <em>knew</em> it was a terrible idea.  Everything about it spelled T-R-O-U-B-L-E.</p><p>Danny was a friend, probably his best friend at a time when he thought he’d never let anyone close like that again.  They worked together.  Steve was technically Danny’s boss, for all the man never acted like a subordinate.  Oh, and there was a little thing called military law, something he’d spent a decade and a half following to the letter.  Even with the repeal imminent, mindsets would take more than a little time to change.</p><p>But for all his mind knew it was a terrible idea, it <em>felt </em>amazing.  There was no way he was going to let the sound that was trying to claw its way out of his throat to escape – he had some dignity left.  His hands slipped onto Danny’s hips and smoothed up his sides, mirroring how he was being held and tugged him closer.</p><p>Danny might have been of a height of many of the women that Steve had been with and probably spent as long on his hair, but that was where the similarities began and ended.  Even just leaning against Steve he was more solid than even the most athletic woman Steve had ever taken to bed, his compact body a heavy weight in Steve’s arms.  His scent, a blend of natural musk and subtle aftershave could never be mistaken for perfume.  The hands pulling him down by the neck were large and strong, holding him roughly.  Rough like the blond stubble that scraped and scratched at Steve’s skin as they kissed, leaving his mouth feeling raw and used and <em>perfect.</em></p><p>Danny’s hands, still encased in the cotton gloves, drifted down over Steve’s abs to settle at his hips, teasing the waistband of his pants.  Steve’s sweats were old, worn thin, and they left nothing to the imagination as Steve reacted to Danny’s kiss and touch.</p><p>From the way Danny began to thrust against his thigh, he wasn’t the only one affected.</p><p>Perhaps in more ways than one, if the whiskey Steve could taste straight from his tongue was any guess.  He wrenched himself out of the kiss with a gasp.</p><p>“You always this difficult to get naked?” Danny tried to go in for another kiss but Steve held him back, twisting his head away.  He didn’t want to have to spend the whole night talking about it, sure they’d lose their chance if he let Steve think about all the reasons that this, that <em>they</em>, couldn’t happen, but he would if he had to. </p><p>“What happened to okay-okay?”</p><p>“Danny…we – we shouldn’t.  You buried a friend today, you’re drunk, your emotions are going to be all over the place.  It wouldn’t be r-”</p><p>“Seriously?!” Danny scoffed.  “Even in the face of getting what I <em>know</em> you want, you’re annoying.  You think, what?  That you’re taking advantage of me? Like I’m unable to make decisions for myself?”</p><p>“Danny.”</p><p>“You’re a putz, you know that?” Danny tugged on Steve’s vest until the other man turned to look at him again. “Pessimism isn’t your colour.  That’s my thing.”</p><p>“A, I had <em>one </em>drink to toast Meka.  I’m not drunk.  What I am, Steven, is offended that you think I’d fucking drive here <em>drunk, </em>but inebriated I am not.” Danny rolled his eyes at how Steve’s shoulders relaxed as he was reassured.  “B, Yeah, I buried my friend today, but I got to do it with full honours, and his family will get his benefits and pension which lemme tell you, they need.  <em>But</em>-” he poked Steve in the chest to forestall his next objection, “- that does not make me feel beholden to you and your magic dick or whatever else bullshit is spinning in that thick skull of yours.  What it <em>did</em> do was remind me to carpe the diem.”  He gestured at the setting sun that was painting the sky alight.  “Or whatever.</p><p>“And C, my emotions are squared away, thank you so very much.” </p><p>That last had Steve smirking.</p><p>“Squared away?”</p><p>“You would get off on that, GI Horny.”</p><p>Steve’s face screwed up in disgust at the slight.  “I don’t even know where to start-” Danny took the decision out of his hands and kissed him again.  The telling hardness and heat of Steve’s arousal pressed against Danny’s thigh and he could tell the SEAL wasn’t wearing anything underneath his dangerously low-slung sweats.  The thought that only one layer of fabric separated him from his goal had heat flooding his gut and his cock hardening in his pants, especially when a soft growl escaped Steve’s throat as the other man trailed biting kisses down Danny’s neck.</p><p>He was <em>definitely</em> sucking marks into Danny’s skin, the possessive bastard.  But it felt so good, had Danny’s back arching into Steve, had him holding Steve’s head to him, that Danny couldn’t make himself care enough to stop him.</p><p>Steve twisted away again but only so he could reverse their positions, crowding Danny backwards as he shoved him into the wall and pinned him, kissing him forcefully.</p><p>“About time you got with the program,” Danny praised with a look of triumph when Steve reluctantly let him break the kiss to breathe.  “But,” he grinned, “don’t expect to run this show, McGarrett.” </p><p>Tonight was all about Steve and his not remotely subtle admiration of Danny in uniform.  He knew that if he lost control of the situation, Steve would completely turn the tables and, pleasurable as that no doubt would be, tonight was meant to be for Steve.  Danny, in their short acquaintance, had become painfully aware of Steve’s deep-seated need to please those around him.  Generally through gifts and gestures rather than following orders or keeping Danny’s blood pressure healthy, naturally.  But between his control-freak ways and his desire to please, if Danny gave him an inch, he’d take a thousand miles. </p><p>Driving Danny’s car the whole damn way.</p><p>Steve had barely enough time to process the wicked gleam in Danny’s eye before he was being spun around as Danny kissed him again, swallowing Steve’s hiss of pain when his hip hit something solid.</p><p>The crash had them tearing apart and they both looked down at the shards that surrounded their feet.  The bowl that had sat on a table by the door, for no apparent reason that Danny could ascertain, had been knocked down, its shattered remains littering the floor.</p><p>“Guess we’ll have to take this upstairs.”</p><p>Danny stepped away, releasing Steve just enough to let the other man carefully step around the remains of the pot, his bare feet vulnerable to the sharp debris.  As soon as the SEAL was on the first step, Danny easily began to push him up the stairs and Steve would have been lying if he said he didn’t enjoy the hell out of it.  How Danny’s strong hands grabbed and chivvied at him to get up the stairs and to his room, the contrary bastard then halting their progress to kiss him into the wall or knock yet another heirloom off the table on the landing as he reattached himself to Steve’s lips.</p><p>For his part, Steve was hardly idle.  His fingers were digging into the flesh of Danny’s ass now he was finally allowed to touch and it was taking everything in him not to just lift Danny up into his arms and carry him to bed.  It would be so easy, just fill his hands with the curve of Danny’s ass and lift, urge the smaller man to wrap those thick thighs around his hips, to grind that promising bulge against him.</p><p>Of course, if he did, he’d never hear the end of it and certainly never get laid.  Possibly ever again if Danny were to get a hold of any form of sharp implement, of which there were countless in Steve’s bedroom alone.</p><p>The door of which would probably never recover from the way Danny slammed him into it.  One of Danny’s hands pushed up beneath Steve’s tank, smoothing over his hip and up his ribs to rake his nails over a nipple.  He’d been obsessed with Steve’s nipples for weeks but it wasn’t his fault: nobody asked the giant idiot to take his shirt off every five minutes and parade around like he was auditioning for the cover of Men’s Fitness.  He was just begging for Danny to stare at his chest, at those small nipples, to wonder if they’d get even darker and rosier if he worked them with his fingers and learned their shape with his mouth.</p><p>It was all Steve’s fault, Danny was sure of that.</p><p>Danny tugged on Steve’s shirt until the man raised his arms and let it be pulled over his head, and finally Danny got to look and be <em>seen</em> to look. </p><p>Steve’s abs were mesmerizing.  They had the sort of definition that Danny had always believed existed solely on mannequins and in the movies.  The shadowed ridges of defined muscles were a siren song to Danny’s hands, as was the dark trail of hair that arrowed down beneath the waistband of Steve’s sweats, directing Danny’s gaze to a promising bulge.  His hands itched to get all over that skin, to trail his fingertips down the valleys of muscle, just as they had from the first time that Steve had stripped off in front of him.</p><p>Now he didn’t have to hold back, and even if the gloves dulled the sensation a little, Danny was going to enjoy the <em>hell</em> out it all.  The knowledge that he didn’t have to hold back, that his advances would <em>not</em> result in a broken jaw at best, and were in fact welcome and actively encouraged, had Danny’s heart racing.</p><p>Dropping the shirt to the floor, Danny raised an eyebrow at Steve, waiting for a reaction.</p><p>“Not gonna tell me to pick it up, maybe fold it?”</p><p>“Only if you’re gonna bend over,” Steve leered, hand palming over Danny’s ass.</p><p>“Won’t be me that’s bending over, babe.”</p><p>“Oh really?” It sounded like a challenge, but Danny could see the apprehension in Steve’s eyes, a speck of fear that was somehow always missing when he was leaping off buildings or dragging Danny into gunfights for which they were woefully under armed.  “I’ve never, uh, I’ve <em>thought </em>about it, but uh…”</p><p>“Don’t worry, babe.”  Danny dropped a kiss onto Steve’s shoulder, tongue snaking out to taste his skin.  “We’re not doing the full buffet tonight.”</p><p>“Tasting menu?”</p><p>“Something like that.”</p><p>“’Cos I’m guessing that dry-humping in the high school locker room when I was 15 isn’t gonna count for much in the experience stakes.”</p><p>“Wouldn’t say that.  It’s certainly giving <em>me</em> some thoughts about uniforms.” Danny rubbed his thumbs in circles on Steve’s hips.  “Tight football pants have their place.”</p><p>Steve’s brows climbed to his hairline and he huffed out a delighted laugh, muscles fluttering delightfully under Danny’s hands.  “Really?  Would that place be on me?”</p><p>“It’s what you want, isn’t it? Me in <em>my</em> uniform.”  One hand smoothed down Steve’s belly, Danny smirking at how the muscles bunched and twitched, palm coming to rest against Steve’s groin.  The thin cotton of his gloves was little barrier between the heat of Steve’s cock and Danny’s hand.</p><p>“Yeah, that’s what I thought.”</p><p>Danny stepped in closer, fingers curling around Steve’s cock, not stroking, not yet, but holding him, little pulsing squeezes.</p><p>“This what you want? Me jerking you off in my gloves? You wanna come all over me?”</p><p>Then Danny’s mouth was on his, forceful tongue flicking against Steve’s lax lips. </p><p>Steve was lost in a haze of lust as Danny pushed him down onto the bed and he took in his lover.  Somehow, Danny’s cover had survived their trip up the stairs, despite the diversions against the railing and wall, but it was now precariously askew.  Steve’s hands had been too busy to remove it, choosing instead to loosen Danny’s tie so he could get at and undo the top buttons of his shirt, and his previously pristine jacket was now hopelessly crumpled, a button missing – which he was sure Danny would bitch about later – and the lapels stood straight up.</p><p>If Danny was sexy downstairs, he was fucking incendiary standing in Steve’s room.</p><p>Danny licked his lips as he looked down at Steve.  Sat on the bed, leaning back on his hands with his legs splayed open, he was an invitation to sin.  Or at very least for Danny to step between his thighs and sink to his knees. </p><p>Steve’s cock, so hard and ready, was leaking into his sweats and it was easy, so fucking easy, for Danny to lower his head and inhale, drawing in the heady and masculine scent of aroused man that surrounded him.  Easier still to latch his mouth over that wet spot and <em>suck.</em></p><p>“Danny!”</p><p>Above him, Danny heard Steve fall back to the bed a moment before the cover was ripped from his head, discarded God alone knew where, and desperate hands sank into his hair.  Steve’s grip was tight, raw, and hot as hell.</p><p>For all that Danny loathed people touching his hair normally, nothing made him feel more powerful, more aroused than a lover running their hands through it as he went down on them, not demanding, not controlling but guiding, holding him close, and begging for more pleasure that only he could provide.</p><p>Steve’s hands were constantly smoothing back Danny’s hair so he could watch every flicker of emotion that passed over his face as Danny worked his tongue over the cotton, getting it wetter, the taste of detergent swiftly giving way to the tang of pre-come.  The thin fabric was little barrier to Danny’s tongue teasing the shaft before he returned to sucking on the flared head.</p><p>“<em>Danny</em>.”</p><p>The detective flicked his eyes up, gazing up the length of Steve’s body.  Steve’s chest, those entrancing tattoos, that expanse of tanned skin was all so familiar.  Having the man wanton and willing beneath him, however, the way Steve was writhing with the pleasure Danny was granting him, that was all so deliciously new.</p><p>Danny drank in the flexing abs and heaving chest, the way the tendons in Steve’s neck strained to hold up his head so he could watch.  Even in the dim light Danny could see how blown Steve’s pupils were: the hazel eyes might as well have been black and desperate lust was writ large across his face.</p><p>“Please, Danny.”</p><p>Sitting back on his heels, Danny sighed as Steve’s hands fell away to grip at the bedding by his hips, strong fingers bunching and twisting the fabric like it was the only thing holding back from pushing his pants down and jerking off.</p><p>“Want something, babe?” Danny slid his hands up Steve’s muscled thighs until his hands cupped his groin, thumbs rubbing back and forth along Steve’s balls, revelling in how it made Steve tremble and his hips thrust up to press against air.</p><p>The view made Danny’s cock, confined as it was, throb.  A pulse of pre-come leaked from the head and Danny swore he could feel it roll down his length.  The view, the power he held over this gorgeous man had him desperate to press his cock against Steve’s leg and <em>grind</em> until he came, but he’d not come in his pants since Junior Prom.  Then again, he wasn’t totally against Steve breaking one of his streaks if it meant he <em>just got to come.</em></p><p>“Come ‘ere.”  Steve’s words were slurred, as though his mouth was dry, his tongue too large to form the words, and Danny was all too eager to acquiesce.</p><p>Not that he’d let Steve know that.</p><p>“Up there? I dunno.  I’m pretty happy right here.” Danny cupped Steve lightly and gave him a squeeze, fingers of his other hand toying with the waistband of the sweats.  Sitting up with enviable ease, Steve grabbed at Danny’s shoulders and obliging soul that he was, Danny slithered up onto his feet and straddled Steve’s lap to press their erections together.</p><p>Grabby as he ever was, Steve instantly got his hands on Danny, gripping his hips to then run his palms up the back of Danny’s jacket, feeling the heat radiating off him as he tugged them together for a surprisingly gentle kiss. </p><p>Tender lasted a second before Steve, predictably, took over, turning the kiss fierce and hard before moving his lips down Danny’s neck, growling in frustration when he could get no further than the collar of his shirt.</p><p>“For fuck’s sake, Danny.  It’s Hawai’i!” Danny scowled as his own lips were forcibly dislodged from where they were exploring the sensitivity of Steve’s ear by the SEAL pulling away to get his hands on Danny’s tie, finally fully undoing the knot and stripping the fabric from Danny’s neck with a pleased noise of triumph.  He tossed the silk aside and it slithered from the comforter to the floor.  “Much better,” he murmured into the hollow of Danny’s throat as he began nosing the crisp collar of his shirt aside to latch onto the thick muscle of the other man’s shoulder.</p><p>“Steve…” Danny breathed, fingers gripping hard onto Steve’s biceps.  “Steve, let <em>me</em>.”  He grasped the SEAL’s head and pulled him up for another kiss, bestowing more than a few bites of his own, the sweep of his tongue hot and demanding as it took over Steve’s mouth, and it was Steve’s turn to moan, his body trembling.</p><p>There was something so darkly and deeply satisfying about being the cause of that, being the one to make the strong, cocksure Steve McGarrett quiver and Danny couldn’t get enough of it.</p><p>He let his weight press Steve back onto the bed, wrestling them up the mattress until their legs no longer dangled over the edge, until Steve fell back, head between the two pillows.  He pulled Danny atop him, the detective straddling Steve’s hips, both men hissing as their cocks bumped and rubbed together.  </p><p>Danny enveloped him, holding himself low over Steve, bracketing himself up on his elbows by Steve’s head, his hips coming to rest between Steve’s thighs, their bodies pressed together along their length.  It’s a whole new sensation for Steve.  He’s never been under another man other than during a training exercise or on a mission, fighting for his life. </p><p>He’s always liked being on top during sex.  He’d never put much thought into why.  Maybe it was his training; being under someone was vulnerable.  Maybe it was the mile-wide over-protective streak he’d always been accused of, using his body to shield his lover because he could never turn off the tactical part of his brain that never assumed he was safe.  Maybe he really was the control freak that Danny always accused him of being.  Whatever it was, for the first time in his sexual life, Steve didn’t feel the need to flip them over and reverse their positions, to be the one to press Danny into the mattress, stretch his body over Danny. </p><p>That didn’t mean he was going to lie back and think of England, though.  Steve shifted restlessly under Danny, spreading his thighs wider, his cock throbbing as the movement rubbed them together.  Bending his knees, Steve brought his feet up to wrap his legs around Danny’s, hooking his heels over Danny’s calves, feet slipping against the fabric of his pants as he locked them together, providing the leverage to thrust up against Danny and chase the pleasure he needed.</p><p>Steve’s mouth was scorching as he dragged kisses along the stubble on Danny’s jawline to his lips, sucking Danny’s tongue into his mouth.  He slid his hands back up beneath the heavy jacket where sweat now stuck Danny’s shirt to his skin, before he slipped his fingers beneath the waistband of those enticing dress pants and two things became devastatingly clear to Steve.</p><p>First, that no matter how good Danny’s ass <em>looked</em>, and it had been distracting Steve since their first case, it was infinitely tighter and more glorious now that he’d gotten his hands on it, skin on skin.  The second was far more incendiary: Danny had gone commando.</p><p>Seemed that Steve wasn’t the only inappropriate one in the relationship.</p><p>“Detective Sergeant Williams,” he admonished with a raised brow.</p><p>“Hey,” Danny prodded him in the chest, which was much more fun sans shirt and crazy wrist-breaking ninja moves, “you’re the one using a hat to cover a hard-on at a funeral.  I changed in the damn car.”</p><p>And wasn’t <em>that</em> a thought; Danny splayed out naked in the backseat.  His thoughts must have shown on his face because Danny smacked him on the side of his head.  Hard.</p><p>“No.  Do not even think about it, Steven.  Do not.  I drive my daughter in that car.  Nobody’s bodily fluids are going anywhere near upholstery my <em>daughter</em> sits on.  You pervert.”</p><p>Steve had the decency to look abashed, and then conceded the point, choosing not to point out that a black light shone over Danny’s car would reveal the many places they, and perps, had bled all over large part of the internals of the Camaro.  He valued his balls remaining where they were.  “We wouldn’t fit anyway.  <em>You</em> barely fit in the backseat.” He took a second to think it through.  “What about the hood?”</p><p>“No. No sex in, on, or near the car.”</p><p>“How near is near?” Steve asked.  “I’m only asking because the car is <em>just</em> outside and I don’t wanna be breaking any rule-”</p><p>“Are you actively trying to talk yourself <em>out</em> of getting laid?  Is that what’s happening here? Because I will kill you, Steve.  I will kill you dead in your own bed and not regret it.  I will walk away-”</p><p>“The fuck you will,” Steve argued.  Sliding a hand to ruffle through Danny’s hair cradle the back of his skull, he drew that beloved, annoyed face closer.</p><p>“Definitely not letting you get away now.”  Steve lapped at Danny’s lips, looking up at him from beneath hooded lashes.  “Thought you came all this way to get lucky.  So,” Steve gestured crooked his fingers at Danny, beckoning him close, “let’s get lucky.”</p><p>“God, why do I even want to?”  Danny rolled his eyes.  “How do you ever get laid? <em>How?”</em></p><p>Before Steve could answer, Danny wrapped his hands around his wrists, pressing them to the bed.  Stretching out over Steve’s body with a put-upon huff, Danny let his weight rest on the man beneath him.  The feel of that powerful form writhing beneath him, the way that strong back arched, the blush spreading up Steve’s tanned chest…it was too much, too addictive and in the thirty seconds he’d been distracted from it by Steve and his idiocy, he’d missed it.</p><p>Reaching between their bodies for his belt he swiftly undid his pants, gasping in relief as the pressure on his cock was lessened.</p><p>“No!” Steve’s hand slapped his arm away when he went to push his pants off, desperate to feel himself against Steve with no barrier.  Steve drew Danny’s cock out from his pants, but kept them hitched up over the detective’s slim hips; he didn’t want Danny undressed yet, not this time anyway.  Which threw him for a moment: he wanted Danny long beyond the night. </p><p>But while he wanted Danny clothed, he wanted himself nude.  The thought was so illicit, so arousing  Steve shoved at his own sweats, pushing and struggling until Danny lifted off a little and helped.  “No,” Steve repeated, softer but no less firm, a hint of vulnerability in his voice.  “Like this.”   The sweats were discarded over the edge of the bed, revealing Steve in all his nude glory.</p><p>And glorious he was.  Steve was power and strength.  His whole body was a testament to the male ideal, tight muscle the Navy had honed to lethal perfection.</p><p>The tanned expanse of his skin was marred in far too many places by welts of scars.  Some Danny could identify – a knife that had sliced into his ribs, a gunshot that’d pierced his lower abdomen – but others he couldn’t and the thought of Steve being tortured, of having these wounds inflicted upon him in defence of his ‘brothers’ and country too hard to bear.</p><p>But it wasn’t the scars that had Danny’s chest clenching tight. </p><p>It was the ridiculous tan line.  Steve’s torso, arms and most of his legs were bronzed by the blazing Hawaiian sun, but his swim trunks had protected his groin, ass and upper thighs, leaving the skin pale and sweetly vulnerable looking.  That he got to see it, had Danny feeling ludicrously fond and mildly smug that Steve wasn’t in fact perfect.</p><p>No matter what the man might think.</p><p>Danny wanted to get his hands all over that pale skin, to run his hands over every inch, map every curve, to learn how the flare of Steve’s hips would fit in his palms, the softness of the skin of his ass against Danny’s, the weight of his cock in his hand…in short he wanted to worship Steve a little.</p><p>Not that he’d let him know that. </p><p>It was what he did, however.  He ran his gloved hands over Steve’s stomach as he flicked his eyes up to look at Steve.  He licked his lips as Steve crooked his legs open to encourage Danny to muscle his broad shoulders between them again before he drew those stupidly long legs over his shoulders.</p><p>It had been awhile, but in Danny’s experience so long as teeth didn’t enter into things, few men complained about getting blown, even if it wasn’t the most polished performance.  In slow, steady movements Danny bobbed his head, rolling his tongue around the head each time he drew back.</p><p>Steve pushed his hips up with a moan, sliding his dick further into that sinful mouth and deep into Danny’s throat.  He wanted to cry when Danny pulled off to bite at the soft skin of his inner thighs before sucking gently on his balls, rolling each across his tongue.</p><p>“Look at me,” Danny said as he rocked back on his heels, looking up at Steve, fingers stroking gently across that toned stomach.  “Open your eyes and look at me, Steve.”</p><p>Unable to disobey a direct order, Steve lifted his head and opened his eyes.  The sight was a revelation.  Danny knelt between his thighs, that gorgeous ass thrust high in the air, a sliver of pale skin visible where his pants has slipped down his hips a little.  His hair, earlier so pristine and gelled, was wild from Steve’s hands.  His jacket, remaining on at Steve’s insistence, was splayed open as were the top three buttons of his shirt, blond chest hair curling through the opening, his neck covered in marks from Steve’s mouth.</p><p>He was sex incarnate.</p><p>All that was nothing on his mouth.  His lips were red and swollen from Steve’s kisses and cock.  A flush warmed his cheeks, and his eyes…They were blown black with lust and a hunger that Steve recognised burned in the depths.</p><p>Holding Steve’s gaze, Danny ducked his head once more and licked up the length of the shaft, swiping his tongue through the small puddle of pre-come that had formed in a divot between muscles.</p><p>“<em>Fuck, </em>Danny,” Steve groaned and pulled the laughing man up, tasting himself on the detective’s well used mouth, losing himself in the slick heat.</p><p>“Like this.” Steve repeated shakily, pulling Danny back down onto him, hands sliding down the back of Danny’s pants to fill his palms with the firm, tight globes of his ass.  An ass that he had been, if he were honest, a little too obsessed from the moment Danny had stalked away from him after punching him.  An ass that held a starring role in a few too many dreams and entirely too many fantasies. </p><p>Danny hadn’t really, if asked, put much thought into <em>how</em> the rest of the evening was going to go.  He’d spent most of the drive over mulling over how to get Steve <em>into</em> bed, on how to get the stubborn asshole to admit what he wanted and to fucking take it.  But Steve was making his wants abundantly clear and Danny only wanted to encourage that.  It wasn’t exactly a hardship after all.</p><p>“Okay, babe, okay.”  He smiled, overwhelmed with fondness for the oversized goof beneath him, the cocky little shit with the vulnerable look in his eye.  In truth, the ceiling fan was doing little to ease the discomfort of being ridiculously turned on <em>and</em> fully dressed on a tropical island, and Steve, masochistic asshole that he was, had the A/C off.  But the guy was actually asking for something he wanted, so he’d suffer through.</p><p>“You really like the uniform, dontcha?”  Of course, just because he was happy to go along with Steve’s little fantasy, didn’t mean he wasn’t gonna give him just a little shit about it.</p><p>For a fleeting second, Danny caught a glimpse of a younger Steve, one untouched by parental loss and the military, an innocent and sweet Steve as the SEAL’s eyes widened and a flush of red swept up his neck to settle on his ridiculous cheekbones.</p><p>Then it passed and Steve’s expression shifted, his eyes darkening and a slow smile curled his lips, white teeth gleaming in the dying sun.  He was once more the primal predator, a walking combination of utterly fearlessness and foolishness that had Danny’s stomach flipping over despite his best intentions.</p><p>“Got a thing for <em>you </em>in the uniform.”  Steve sounded like he’d spent a month gargling with gravel and even though it sent shivers down his spine, he couldn’t help but snort at Steve’s awful line.</p><p>“Smooth, babe.  Real smooth.”</p><p>Danny nipped Steve’s jaw harshly in rebuke before laving the reddened spot with his tongue.  Steve turned into the kiss, enjoying the sensation of their stubbled cheeks rasping before their lips slid together.</p><p>“Gonna be hard to get up to much with me like this.” Danny gestured at the clothing that covered him as he sat back on Steve’s thighs.  He was frankly surprised that Steve hadn’t started bitching about having his shoes on the bed. </p><p>Steve’s eyes narrowed into heavy-lidded slits and Danny had half a second to worry about what it meant before he almost swallowed air when he gasped.  Steve’s hand had wormed its way between them and finished unzipping Danny’s pants to brush his knuckles across Danny’s lower belly and the swollen head of his cock.</p><p>Back and forth.</p><p>Back and forth.</p><p>Back and forth.</p><p>Until Danny was panting harshly through his mouth, hips thrusting artlessly to try and chase the contact, thighs splaying wider as his knees slipped on the comforter, which only served to tighten his pants across his groin, trapping Steve’s hand and stilling its motion.</p><p>Much to Danny’s loud disappointment.</p><p>His disappointment only grew when Steve removed his hand, but it fled pretty rapidly when his lover drew his hand up to his mouth.  Locking eyes with Danny, Steve dragged his tongue along his knuckles, lapping up the fluid that the detective could see glisten there.</p><p>“You were saying?” Steve asked, licking his lips, humming in approval at the taste.  It was very different to his own, less sweet and a distant part of his brain wondered if he could convince Danny to add more pineapple to his diet.  The other man wasn’t entirely anti-pineapple, he’d eaten the massive slice in his Blue Hawaii after all.</p><p>“Huh?” Danny replied, eyes locked on the sight.  He was a little concerned he was losing control of the situation and frankly unsure why he thought that was a bad thing, right up until Steve smirked at him and that wasn’t gonna stand.</p><p>Danny glanced at the bedside table, waiting for Steve’s eye-line to follow his own before raising an eyebrow in question.  The answering nod had him rooting around in the drawer before raising a tube in triumph.  Checking it, Danny leered at Steve.</p><p>“Not a lot left, huh?” Unless the bottle had been purchased before he’d left whatever base he’d been stationed at prior to his return to Hawaii, Steve had gotten through the majority of the large bottle in less than two months.</p><p>Danny didn’t know what response he’d expected; a blush, or for Steve to stammer some nonsense, for him to be unable to meet Danny’s eye…What he’d not expected was the smug grin that stretched Steve’s slick and reddened mouth. </p><p>Or for him to fucking wink at Danny.</p><p>“It’s your fault.  Should make you pay me back for the lube.  That’s not even the first bottle.”</p><p>“My fault!” Spluttered Danny.  “What the fuck are you, sixteen?”</p><p>“My wrist didn’t get this sort of workout at sixteen.”  The hands still on Danny’s ass squeezed.  “This ass, Danny.  Fuck, it’s gorgeous.”  Long fingers found Danny’s crack, the pad of one rubbing intoxicating circles around his hole.  Even dry it was wonderful, and Danny pushed back into the touch, hips thrusting gently as he dragged his cock along Steve’s firm stomach.</p><p>“You sure you don’t wanna do this another wa-”</p><p>“Nope.” Steve extracted one hand from Danny’s pants, giving the cheek a loving pat as he did so, and took the tube from Danny’s hand and dropped it to the pillow.  He grasped Danny’s wrist.</p><p>“I want these.” He pulled Danny’s hand to his mouth and ran his tongue along the palm.  “I want these in me.”  His mouth was so hot and so wet when he engulfed two of Danny’s fingers, his tongue laving the sensitive skin between them as he got them slick.</p><p>Danny grabbed him by the head and dragged him up, the kiss brutal and possessive, his tongue sweeping over Steve’s, tasting himself.  The kiss was bruising, lips crushed against teeth but it was perfect and Steve gave as good as he gets.</p><p>Because he was, as previously stated, an amazing detective, Danny hadn’t missed the way that Steve’s cock had jerked against his hip when he manhandled him up the bed.  He let Steve feel his strength – and he would never be letting the other man know just how much paddle boarding with Grace had further toned his upper body because he’d never hear the end of it – by grabbing Steve’s arms and lifting them above the SEAL’s head, and pressing them down into the mattress.  His eyes didn’t leave Steve’s face, ready to release his lover the moment he showed a hint of distress or unease, but only arousal showed in Steve’s expression and against the skin of his belly where his shirt had ridden up, Danny felt Steve’s cock blurt out a stream of slick in response to his show of power.</p><p>The strength with which Danny held him down was so effortless and Steve was beyond turned on by the knowledge that Danny, while not as skilled as himself, <em>was</em> as strong as him, could push and pull him into any position he wanted, hold him down, throw him around, yet combined with the knowledge that the man would <em>never</em> hurt him, that Danny would never turn that strength against him, that the moment Steve told him to ‘<em>stop’</em> he would…Steve trusted him implicitly and that wasn’t something he’d said often in his life.</p><p>Which was why he didn’t complain or fight back when Danny half-urged, half-pushed him onto his belly.  All the training Steve had ever endured warned him of the vulnerability of the position, being prone was the most dangerous position for a soldier to find themselves in.  Yet he felt no fear as Danny deliberately slid his clothed form against Steve’s skin, pressing into the muscular body stretched out below him.  Steve shivered when he settled, the buttons of Danny’s shirt digging into his spine, his pant zipper scraping against his upper thighs.</p><p>“This okay?” Danny asked, no hint of judgement or censure in his voice should Steve answer in the negative. </p><p>Steve nodded rapidly against the pillow, earning a kiss on the cheek.  Pressing firmly between Steve’s shoulder-blades with one hand, Danny thread the other through Steve’s hair, letting the sweaty strands tangle and slide against his fingers.  He used the hold to angle Steve’s head here he wanted it and pressed a kiss against the corner of Steve’s mouth, feeling the other man reach back and grasp at whatever part of Danny he could reach, harsh and demanding.</p><p>Danny grabbed his hips and pulled him up until Steve got the idea, bringing his knees up beneath him, and then, when Danny urged, moving onto all fours.</p><p>The broad span of Steve’s shoulders and back was intoxicating: lean muscle stretched taut beneath tanned skin.  More scars littered the expanse, and the livid redness of some spoke of how recently they’d been inflicted.  No matter how dangerous their lives were currently as heads of Five-0, the welts that marred Steve’s skin were a stark reminder of how truly life-threatening his previous occupation truly had been.</p><p>Danny watched, mesmerized, as that skin twitched and shifted, muscles bunching and stretching as the SEAL adjusted and steadied himself.  His eyes traced the strong line of his spine, oddly grateful that Steve had, so far, opted not to place any ink there.  His fingers trailed restlessly across the sweet dimples that rested just above Steve’s ass, and he dropped a kiss on each.  Danny had always found a lover’s lower back sexy as hell, especially when they were wearing nothing but pants.  Something about the way the curve of their back disappeared beneath the fabric made him want to drag his tongue along the line.  Just like he’d wanted to do each and every damn time Steve had stripped off his shirt on the job…</p><p>Maybe he could understand Steve’s fully-dressed-uniform-kink a little more.  Even if it was going to chafe like a motherfucker for them both.</p><p>Danny mouthed across Steve’s lower back to set his teeth into the plump curve of his ass.  For such a lean man, Steve had one <em>hell</em> of an ass and Danny was going to give it the respect it deserved.  The skin was so pale in comparison to the rest of Steve’s tanned body and it made Danny’s heart flutter.  Not even the sun got to mark this skin and Danny couldn’t stop himself from biting down on the curve of his waist and sucking a bruise into the flesh, just below Steve’s waist, where he could hide it given his propensity to remove his shirt.</p><p>Stretching out over Steve, Danny let the feel of his uniform press into Steve’s skin, rolling his hips a little to let the zipper scrape and scratch.  He couldn’t wait for the next time, for the delicious feeling of his skin against Steve’s.  God, there was <em>so </em>much that he wanted to do with and to Steve, to have the man do to <em>him.</em>  Not least of which was to trace every millimetre of Steve’s tattoos until he could tell what skin was inked and what wasn’t with his eyes closed.  He wanted to taste every inch of Steve’s skin, compare the softness of his inner thigh with that of his inner arm, learn where to kiss and where to bite, what would make Steve moan and what would make him arch his back.</p><p>It was overwhelming.</p><p>But that was for next time. And the time after that. And the time after that.</p><p>Danny performed an especially filthy roll of his hips, rubbing the slick length of his cock against Steve’s ass, cockhead catching and dragging over his hole with each thrust, Steve trying to tighten his thighs around Danny’s cock as he thrust between them.</p><p>“<em>Yes,”</em> Steve was pleased he sounded so sure and calm, even as his heart raced at the thought of one day being under Danny another way.  To be ready to ask for more than just Danny’s fingers.  To feel his strength and power as the other man thrust his gorgeous cock into him, to be stretched around his girth, making room for him in his body as he had his life.  He tilted his hips back without hesitation, pushing his ass into the cradle of Danny’s hips.  He shivered at the scrape of the buckle against his ass each time Danny thrust against him.</p><p>He was undulating against him, using every inch of his body to arouse Steve, rubbing and thrusting and pressing against his lover.  Steve could feel Danny dropping his forehead between his shoulder-blades, stubble rasping along the channel of his spine, tongue snaking out to taste the sweat that Steve can feel beading on his skin, no doubt soaking into Danny’s uniform.</p><p>The thought pleased him more than it should.</p><p>“You’re gorgeous like this,” Danny rasped into his ear.</p><p>The noises Steve made each time Danny’s cock slipped between his legs to nudge against his balls, a cross between a gasp and a grunt had Danny throbbing and he would have gladly ridden Steve to completion, coming between his thighs to paint that silky skin with his come before flipping Steve back over and sucking him down, tasting himself on Steve’s skin.</p><p>Another time.  This was about Steve.</p><p>At Danny’s insistence, Steve grabbed hold of the headboard and stretched back on his haunches.  He was magnificent like that, and Danny couldn’t help letting the words slip out, voice gentle and low, desperately honest.  His answer was a chuckle but it was cut off when Danny traced his fingers lazily down Steve’s crack as he shuffled back on the bed.</p><p>“You ever do this, babe?”  Danny made his intention obvious by palming Steve’s ass to blow a warm stream of air across his hole.  Unable to find his voice, Steve shook his head jerkily but rocked backwards into Danny’s hold, hole clenching. </p><p>He was, in truth, a little uncomfortable despite the powerful wave of arousal.  Not physically.  Steve had been in far more ridiculous, and painful, positions in the name of sexual release, but mentally.  He had never felt so exposed to a lover.  Hell, to another human being.  There wasn’t a part of his body that Danny now hadn’t seen, hadn’t intended on kissing and tasting.  He’d never felt more on display, more observed in his life.</p><p>Steve wasn’t stupid, despite the thrice daily accusations slung at him by a certain Jersey native; he was aware of what he looked like.  He was aware of the appreciative stares that he drew on a daily basis, from men and women both, even if he did rarely acknowledge or act upon them.  He knew how to use his looks and charm to get what he wanted and needed, both in bed and out.</p><p>But this, this was a whole new experience.  The warm air bathing his hole had Steve wanting to squirm in embarrassment, his face flushing hot; his cock, balls, ass and <em>hole </em>were all on display for Danny and he had nowhere to hide. </p><p>Worse, he found he didn’t want to. </p><p>“You’re gonna love it.”  He squeezed the firm globes in his hands, Steve’s ass as muscled and firm as the rest of him and Danny was a little obsessed with it.  He would have liked to believe he was evolved enough to not feel a smug pride at knowing he’d be Steve’s first, that no other had ever touched Steve like he was about to, but it would have been a lie.</p><p>“You’re not gonna be able to stop yourself rocking back on my tongue.  You’re gonna beg me to get you off but I love this.  I’m gonna wanna stay right here forever, get you loose around my tongue, ‘cause you’re gonna be so tight and hot.”</p><p>Just the thought had Steve turning his head to bite down <em>hard</em> on his forearm.  Danny’s hands, those gorgeous big hands with their <em>thick</em> fingers, were fondling and cupping the globes of his ass, stroking over the curves.  It was leaving Steve breathless, gripping and releasing his flesh over and over again, parting the cheeks only to push them together again.</p><p> “Uh-uh.” Steve felt the vibration of Danny’s words against his lower back where his lover was mouthing down his spine.  “I wanna hear you, know if I’m doing a good job.”</p><p>“Not usually.”</p><p>“Situationally specific.”</p><p>“Situation-nnghh.” Danny had flicked his tongue up the length of the seam of his balls before flattening his tongue and <em>dragging </em>it up his crack and over his hole.</p><p>Danny was <em>tasting</em> him. </p><p>The noise that come out of Steve’s mouth at the thought was inhuman, indescribable.  He’d never done this with a woman, had no frame of reference for the sensation.  No way of preparing.</p><p>“Fuck you taste good.”  The words were muffled against his own flesh and the warm air of Danny’s breath against his hole had Steve’s balls throbbing.</p><p>Steve was whimpering, he was pretty sure that sound was him, anyway.  Any other time, with anyone else, he’d have been mortified about the high-pitched whine that was alien coming from his own throat.  But in the moment, with Danny’s tongue and lips brushing over a part of him no other lover had ever touched, let alone feasted upon…</p><p>It was mind-blowing, the way that Danny was alternating between drawing seemingly nonsensical pattern with the tip of his unsurprisingly agile tongue, and closing his mouth around Steve’s hole and sucking. </p><p> “<em>Shit. </em> Keep…keep going, don’t you dare stop!” His hands were fisted so tight Steve could feel his nails digging into his palms to leave marks he suspected would be permanent reminders of the night.</p><p>The vibration of Danny’s laughing at him buzzed against his hole where the man’s tongue was pressed flat and wet against it, and Steve’s eyes rolled back in his head.</p><p>“Sure, babe?” The question was breathed against his hole, tongue replaced by Danny’s thumb, distracting circles being drawn around and around the furled muscle.</p><p>“’Cos y’know, I was thinking of doing this...” Steve didn’t have the time, or brain power, to compute the wicked edge to Danny’s voice before one of his balls was sucked into the scorching heat of Danny’s mouth.  The soft weight was balanced on his tongue before he began to suck gently on it, tapping the pad of his thumb against Steve’s entrance to the same rhythm.</p><p>Danny’s other hand slid around his hip, gently stroking his fingers along Steve’s cock, the barest of holds.  Steve whined, caught between jerking his hips forward into Danny’s touch while demanding that he hold him tighter, or rocking back onto that intoxicating mouth.</p><p>Danny’s attention turned to his other ball and Steve shuddered as the air embraced his damp skin, feeling his balls tighten closer to his body as Danny’s tongue returned to his hole, working in tandem with his thumb.</p><p>Every lick and swirl and kiss sent sparks of heat up his spine and Steve was sure he could come like that given enough time and Danny’s talented tongue, the most delightful torture.</p><p>“Easy.”</p><p>At least Danny sounded as affected as him, voice strained and thin as he stroked a hand down his flank.  Steve was pretty sure that it was meant to be soothing but all it did was push him closer to completion.</p><p>Which, as desperate as he was, as easy as it would be to push back and ride Danny’s tongue to nirvana, it wasn’t what he wanted. </p><p>Steve flopped down onto his belly, rolling over and Danny’s breath caught.  Sweat glistened over Steve’s flushed face; his mouth was slack, his lower lip bearing the marks of his teeth; his hair looked like Steve had been rolling his head against the mattress.  But it was his eyes that had Danny so awe-struck.  They were wild, a desperation in them that Danny had never seen before, even in the most life-threatening of situations.</p><p>Steve looked <em>wrecked</em> and it was the hottest thing that Danny had ever seen.</p><p>“What <em>do</em> you want?” Danny asked, and Steve hadn’t been aware that he’d spoken aloud, distracted by the hands roaming over his hips and thighs.  Danny dropped a kiss to Steve’s knee only to have to dart away when Steve brought his leg up and tried to wrap it around Danny’s waist, the SEAL bullying Danny to lie between his legs instead of asking like a normal human being.</p><p>“What did I tell you about warning me about needing to duck?”</p><p>“Shut up.”</p><p>“What?!”</p><p>“That’s what I want, for you to shut up.”</p><p>Danny glanced down at Steve’s cock where the length lay against his belly. </p><p>“You sure about that?”</p><p>“Well, it <em>would</em> shut you up,” Steve replied, an evil little smirk on his face.</p><p>“Thought you wanted to come on me.”  Danny let him fingers walk across Steve’s abs to brush along his cock.  It jumped as though trying to get into his grasp.</p><p>“I can do both.”</p><p>“At fifteen maybe.”</p><p>“Would you just stop talking and start doing?”</p><p>“Hmmm?” It was buzzed against Steve’s skin as Danny dragged his tongue up the length of his smooth inner thigh.  When he reached Steve’s groin, big hands thread into his hair and held him there and he took pity on his lover, swallowing him down.  He groped around in the covers for the discarded lube bottle.</p><p>When after only a few seconds, that delicious wet suction disappeared, Steve groaned, letting loose a stream of cursing that would have made even his SEAL buddies blush.  He lifted his head, and glanced down to glower at Danny.  The detective had the gall to smile widely back as he waggled the bottle.  His lips remained teasingly close to the head of Steve’s dick which glistened with Danny’s spit.</p><p>While Danny stoked Steve with one hand, he used the other to flick the lid off the lube, and managed, due to no small amount of practice, to pull the glove off his right hand with his teeth, and slicked his fingers up without drizzling lube all over the bedspread.</p><p>Because unlike some, he wasn’t an animal.</p><p>“I just thought you wanted something else, is all I’m saying,” Danny’s voice was a little hoarse from his ministrations as he waggled his fingers at Steve.</p><p>Teasingly, Danny trailed the very tips of his fingers down the sensitive crease of Steve’s groin and swiped his palm through the puddle of pre-come that had pooled on Steve’s belly.  He smeared as much of it, along with the slick, along every inch of Steve’s cock until it was practically dripping down the shaft to coat his balls. </p><p>He slid his fingers beneath the heavy weight of his balls, and slid them oh so slowly to Steve’s entrance.</p><p>“<em>Yeeesss.”</em></p><p>That had been exactly what Steve wanted.  He may never have taken the risk of being with another man, preferring the simplicity and safety that women offered, but that didn’t mean he was a stranger to the sensation of being penetrated.</p><p>Not by fingers, anyway.  There had been a couple of lovers over the years that he’d trusted enough to go there, women with slim fingers, but more often than not, he’d scratched the itch himself.</p><p>Once he’d met Danny, the desire to be stretched, to be filled as he jerked off had been overwhelming, and more than not he’d given into the urge, slipping in at least a finger or two.</p><p>It’d never been enough, Steve preferring the heat of another, their body, their smell, their passion.</p><p>Danny’s hands, however, with his deliciously thick fingers…just the thought of them breeching him, filling him in a way his own never could, that had him moaning just from the brush of fingers over his hole.</p><p>“That what you’ve been wanting?” Danny asked, voice left husky from desire and Steve’s cock.</p><p>Steve moaned again when Danny circled his pucker, his blunt fingertips little more than a teasing press against the furled muscle. </p><p>“Huh? Speak up, McGarrett.”  That glorious touch left him and Steve jerked his head up to glower in indignation at Danny, scowling at the impish grin the detective shot back.</p><p>“Use your words.”</p><p>“Bastard!”</p><p>“Oooh, nope.  That’s not the one.  But thank you for playing.”  Danny withdrew his other hand from where it’d been getting better acquainted with a peaked nipple and shifted back.  For all he was acting cool, his cock stood furiously red and jutted high against his belly, pre-come leaking onto his previously pristine shirt from the swollen head.  Sweat beaded his forehead and his face was flushed.</p><p>“<em>Danny,”</em> He growled.</p><p>“Yes, dear?” That grin spread even wider, Danny’s eyes dancing with mirth.</p><p>“You wanna get back to it?”</p><p>“Back to what?”</p><p>“Argh!” Steve slammed one fist into the mattress, gesturing desperately at his cock with the other.</p><p>“Not following.”</p><p>“Oh for fuck’s sake – would you-”</p><p>“Ah, ah, ah.” Danny tutted.  “Ask <em>nicely.”</em>  As a prompt, Danny leaned down and trailed his tongue along Steve’s cock, dropping a kiss onto his sweaty belly.</p><p>“Da – <em>please.”</em></p><p>“There’s a good boy.”</p><p>“Not a do-uhhhhh.” Steve’s head slammed back into the pillow as Danny swallowed his cock and slipped one finger fully into Steve.</p><p>“<em>Daaaaaaaaaaaaanny.”</em></p><p>Steve’s hands released the sheets in favour of burying themselves in Danny’s hair, one cradling the back of his skull, the other reaching further back to reach under the collar of his shirt, blunt nails scraping harshly up the channel of his spine to the nape of his neck.</p><p>Of fucking course SuperSEAL would fucking glean a hotspot without even fucking trying.  Danny’s neck might as well be hotwired to his dick, and he couldn’t help himself from thrusting into the mattress to relieve the ache.</p><p>Steve knew he should take it slow, it’d been so long since he’d done this even to himself, and Danny’s fingers were so wonderfully thick but he couldn’t help it, couldn’t stop himself from pushing down onto Danny’s hand with a sigh, trying to force the penetration faster, deeper, <em>more.</em></p><p>Watching the goose-bumps race over Steve’s hips and belly, Danny tried to slow his breathing, panting into Steve’s hip; he was so tight, and so hot inside, smooth and soft, the very thought of being seated inside Steve, of one day getting to push inside him, <em>come</em> inside him…</p><p>He might need a moment.</p><p>Desperate Steve shifted, which to his great delight forced him further onto Danny’s finger, the penetration nudging up against his prostate.  He moaned into the burn of the stretch.</p><p>“You’re tight,” Danny murmured into the crease of his groin.  “You do this-”</p><p>Steve tried to relax into the situation but Danny was tapping his fingertip against his gland, alternatively rubbing over and pressing into it.    It was like fire shooting up his spine</p><p>“Been awhile.”  He was more focused on getting more of those fingers into him than he was parsing English.  He drew his legs up, feet flat to the bed to use the leverage to really <em>grind </em>down onto Danny’s hand.</p><p>“How long since someone did this for you?” Danny asked, breath washing achingly over Steve’s cock and he groaned in frustration when trying to thrust his hips towards Danny’s mouth yielded nothing.</p><p>“You <em>ever</em> shut up?”</p><p>In response, Danny thrust in finger in hard, once, twice, three times and then held himself still, pressing up against Steve’s prostate.  Not moving, just <em>there.</em></p><p>Heavy hands returned to his hair and tugged and Danny rubbed his fingertip against Steve's prostate in response.</p><p>“How,” nudge, “long?” <em>Nudge</em>.  Danny tipped his head back and looked up the writhing expanse of Steve’s body.  He winked when Steve finally lifted his head from the pillow and blinked back at him, clearly struggling to gather enough brain power to speak.</p><p>“Dunno,” he slurred.  “Coupla years.”</p><p>“Better make it good then.”  He nuzzled into Steve’s hip, breathing deep.  Steve smelled incredible, all sunshine and earth and salt.  He tasted, as Danny licked his way over to the cock that pulsed against the muscular belly, even better.  Flattening his tongue, he laved up the length before closing his mouth over the head and sucking.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>Steve hissed and so he did it again, crooking his finger at the same time.  The hold on his hair became painfully tight for a moment before Steve relaxed on a sigh, arching his hips up as he tried to thrust deeper into his mouth.</p><p>Throwing his left arm over Steve’s hips to hold him down, Danny hummed as he took him in deeper, letting the head bump against the back of his throat as he swallowed. </p><p>Steve could barely keep quiet as Danny worked him, straining against Danny’s strong hold as the detective increased the suction but slowed the bobbing of his head.  It was so wet, so filthy, and his heart thundered in his ears.</p><p>“Knew it,” Steve whispered, much to Danny’s confusion, when he slipped a second finger alongside the first, the burn of the stretch slicing through Steve’s pleasure before it faded into a wonderful fullness.  Steve didn’t know if it was down to the size of Danny’s fingers, or the better angle he had, or a combination of the two, but nothing he had ever done to himself, or with another, felt half as good as Danny crooking and thrusting two fingers into his hole.</p><p>Steve braced his feet more firmly and, unable to break Danny’s firm hold on his hips to press further into his mouth, thrust down and back onto the fingers spearing him, groaning in frustration when he couldn’t rush Danny’s leisurely pace.  Steve had an appreciation for hard and fast, more often than not.  It was a habit born of the military – when you shared a room with countless other guys and you only got a few minutes to shower, you got really good at getting there fast.   But Danny was keeping it slow, licking and nibbling at him. </p><p>And then that glorious, teasing, <em>infuriating </em>mouth was gone, the bed shifting under Steve as Danny moved away.  Feeling shaky, and a little pissed off at being left hanging, Steve raised his head from the pillow, ready to order Danny to get him off and every word fled from his tongue before they could be spoken.</p><p>Danny was sat back on his heels, one hand disappearing into his pants, the other pressing into Steve’s chest to steady himself.  The tails of Danny’s shirt allowed him only teasing glimpses of how he was fisting himself and Steve had never seen a sexier sight in all his life.  Somehow even the stupid, smug grin on his face just made Steve burn hotter with lust.  Steve <em>wanted.</em>  Wanted his chance to taste.  He desperately needed to get his mouth around it, to feel its weight on his tongue, to taste him direct from the source.</p><p>Wanted to try and provide for Danny what he had given him.</p><p>Steve curled up further and strained up against Danny’s hold, sticking his tongue out and flicking it with a curl.</p><p>“C’mere.”</p><p>“Fuck!” Danny grabbed at himself and squeezed when he figured out what Steve wanted.  “You sure? You ready-”</p><p>“C’mon!”  Steve was <em>pretty </em>sure that he was about to have the aneurysm that Danny often accused him of if he didn’t get his mouth on Danny’s cock within the next five seconds and was fully prepared to flip them over to get it.</p><p>It should have looked laughable.  Danny knee-walking up his body, movements hindered both by trying to keep his pants on his hips like Steve wanted, and also by his knees sliding on the comforter but all Steve could do was stare at the heavy cock and balls that spilled out the gap in his pants and dragged over his abs and chest as Danny reached up to grab a hold onto the headboard to steady himself as he moved.</p><p>“You, uh, you don’t gotta,” stammered Danny, one hand waving between his dick, which clearly held the opposite opinion, and Steve’s mouth, which agreed wholeheartedly with Danny’s dick.</p><p>“I know, but I want to.” Steve had thought about it, increasingly <em>dreamed </em>about it since returning to Hawaii and now the opportunity was at hand, he wasn’t letting it slip away. </p><p>Steve had never been so close to another man’s cock, despite intimations Danny had made about military hazing, and it was all he could do to try and calm the shaky breaths he was struggling to haul into lungs not yet recovered from Danny’s earlier ministrations.</p><p>Danny’s cock was standing stiffly from a nest of dark blond curls.  Any other time, Steve would have laughed at how perfectly trimmed and shaped Danny’s pubic hair was, the other man seeming to put as much effort and time into it as he did his hairstyle.  But then he was distracted by how Danny’s cock bobbed slightly with his heartbeat, the movement revealing the thick vein that ran the length of the underside.</p><p>He glanced up and his breath caught at the look on Danny’s face.  He’d never seen Danny so open, so in awe and he tucked the memory of it deep in his heart where it would be safe and protected from all the horrors in his life.  He wanted to do the same with Danny but he suspected that if he tried to wrap his partner up in cotton wool, he’d be cordially invited to his own funeral.</p><p>In lieu of that, Steve wanted to gift Danny as much pleasure as he could, and opened his lips on a sigh.  He flicked his tongue over the tip, lapping away the pearl of fluid that beaded at the slit.  It would have been impossible to tell to whom the little whimper that followed belonged, but it didn’t matter.</p><p>“Shiiiit,” Danny growled, head dropping forward to watch with a high pitched whine. </p><p>Steve felt the jolt that went through Danny’s body, the way that he fought to stay still when the satiny head rested on Steve’s lips.  It was illogical, but Steve would have sworn that Danny tasted better, richer somehow, here than licked from Steve’s own skin.</p><p>The noise that Danny made when he opened his mouth sucked the crown into his mouth was indescribable and it made Steve’s head spin with the power he now had.  He wanted to take in more, more of that hot weight on his tongue, to feel his lips stretch around the swollen girth until they felt raw and so well used.</p><p>Steve explored the new experience.  He pillowed his lips against the velvety head, kissing against the slit, probing his tongue along the furl of scar tissue behind the head, wondering how different it would all feel if Danny weren’t circumcised.</p><p>Danny fought to keep his hips still, letting Steve dictate the pace as he opened his mouth to suckle on the head, tongue pressing tight to keep suction, trying his best to keep his lips over his teeth.  He couldn’t stop his hips from thrusting restlessly in time with his sucking and his cock throbbed with the thought that if he came right then, he’d coat Danny’s magnificent ass with his come.</p><p>He had to remind himself that no matter how incredible that would be, it wasn’t what he wanted. </p><p>Danny released his death grip on the headboard with one hand to slip it beneath Steve’s head to cradle his skull, relieving the strain of the position.  He brushed his thumb against Steve’s lips, begging entrance, begging the other man to suck him just a little deeper. </p><p>Steve slid his hands up Danny’s thighs, feeling how they trembled beneath his palms.  Danny was fighting so hard to stay still, to let Steve take it all at his own pace, though he wasn’t entirely successful as his hips made little aborted jerks forward whenever Steve swirled his tongue or sucked hard on the head.  Peering up through his lashes, Steve could see how much Danny was restraining himself.  It was obvious in the way his jaw was so clenched, his arm so taut it was a shock he hadn’t splintered the headboard with how hard he was gripping it.  It made something in Steve’s chest ache with something like adoration at how Danny, explosive reactionary Danny, was holding himself back to ensure Steve had the experience he needed.  He wanted to kiss away the sweat that beaded down the side of Danny’s face from the strain of staying still.</p><p>All of which only made Steve want him to lose that control, to grab his ass and pull him forwards, encourage Danny to fuck his mouth as fast and deep and out of control as he wanted.  He wasn’t ready for that, but it still made him <em>want </em>to.</p><p>Steve wanted Danny to come first.  He couldn’t explain why, but it was like a living thing in his chest, this burning need to bring Danny that pleasure first after everything thee other man had done for him that night.  Not least of which having the balls to confront this <em>thing</em> between them that had been there since Steve had press-ganged Danny into Five-0. </p><p>But he knew he had neither the skill, nor was he ready to try, to get Danny there with his mouth.  Instead, with one last sucking kiss, Steve let his head drop back to the pillow, hands curling around Danny’s hips to push them back from his face, much to the detective’s loud disappointment, and his own.</p><p>A wicked grin spread over Steve’s face, and before Danny could brace himself there was a flurry of movement, the room span and Danny wasn’t quite sure how it happened, but after the world had stopped spinning on its axis, Danny found himself on his back looking up into Steve’s smug face.  Steve’s cock rested, leaking, on Danny’s thigh as the SEAL reached out to stroke Danny slowly, thrilled at the knowledge his own spit was easing the way.</p><p>He stared down at the other man and a thrill shot up his spine at the thought that he didn’t have to hide how he was feeling, didn’t have to school his expression to be anything other than deep-seated lust for the man that writhed beneath him.</p><p>The casual display of Steve’s deadly strength, the ease and speed with which they’d reversed their positions was so arousing, such a turn-on, Danny’s stomach flipped over as he stared up at his lover.</p><p>Danny visibly shuddered when Steve ran his fingers over the head of Danny’s cock.  Pre-come beaded from the slit and Steve wasted no time in smearing his palm through the slick and wrapping his hand around the shaft.</p><p>Dragging Steve down to kiss him, in truth little more than the pair of them panting into each other’s mouths, Danny bit at Steve’s lips while the SEAL dragged his hand up Danny’s cock.  Danny threw his head back, spine arching into the sensation of Steve’s hot, wet mouth as the other man licked and sucked down his neck.  He knew that Steve was leaving more bruises, the marks likely to linger for days and unless he wanted to buy concealer, or a scarf, he was gonna get no end of shit from Chin and Kono. </p><p>Steve was an asshole, and being as subtle as ever and claiming Danny just as he’d been doing from nearly the moment they met, but Danny just couldn’t bring himself to care for the moment.  The bites were hard and punishing against his skin but they were just the <em>right</em> edge of pain, and it was sending shivers of pleasure down his spine, his cock jerking in Steve’s grip and making his ass clench, desperate to be filled, to feel Steve power between his thighs, thick cock thrusting into him.</p><p>He felt like he’d lost control of his body and it was a beautiful thing.  Steve’s arms were ridiculous, strong and muscular, dusted with dark hair and watching the way his forearm flexed, the muscles and tendons straining tight, veins bulging as he jerked Danny only spiralled his desire higher. </p><p>He dug his fingers harshly into Steve’s thighs, tugging and pulling at his lover, snarling up into his face.</p><p>“C’mon! C’mon…” He was <em>so </em>close, and he <em>needed</em> to come, needed to get his tongue in Steve’s mouth and lick over his teeth.  Needed Steve to swallow away his moans so he’d stop making the goddamn embarrassing whining noise he was mostly certain was in fact him. </p><p>He was gonna have the kind of hard, long, walk funny for a day kind of orgasm that never happened first time with a new lover, but of <em>course </em> Steve would excel in bed too.  It would have been intensely annoying had Danny not been a bit too distracted by his impending climax to care.  He could feel it in the heat pooling in his balls, the shake in his thighs, the prickling sensation that washed over every inch of skin.</p><p>It was all too much.  It only took a few more quick, achingly tight strokes before Danny groaned, pushing into Steve’s fist with desperation as he came.</p><p>Danny’s cock pulsed rope after rope of come, spilling over Steve’s fist to puddle on his exposed belly.  It dribbled over his sides to seep into the comforter as he writhed and convulsed as Steve continued to fist him through it, relentless as ever.</p><p>For his part, Steve was torn between watching the cock in his fist jerk and pulse over his fist, and cataloguing every minute aspect of Danny’s facial expression from the wide eyes to the lax mouth to the flushed cheeks.  He’d have countless opportunities to memorize every moment, but still, he was greedy.</p><p>After he squeezed out the last drops, Danny batting weakly at his hand in over-stimulation, Steve sat back on Danny’s thighs.  He drank in the sight before him: Danny was panting, eyes glazed and unfocused.  His cock was still hard, glistening and slick where it lay against his belly, his come pooling over his stomach and crotch.</p><p>He looked <em>incredible.</em>  Like sunshine.  All the stress and fear and worries that usually lined his face were gone.  The sight of him so completely undone, combined with the knowledge that he was responsible had Steve right on the edge, the most primal part of him twisted and jealous at the thought that others had seen Danny like that.  But even more, he was ferociously proud that he’d been the one to do it that night, that Danny had chosen <em>him</em> to come to.</p><p>The sight alone was almost enough to get him off, and Steve groped around in the sheets crumpled beneath them until he triumphantly raised the glove Danny had discarded.</p><p>“Don’t you dare,” came the muttered complaint, but Danny didn’t try to stop him when he swiped his hand through the mess across Danny’s exposed belly and where it was seeping rapidly into his shirt and then held the glove in his hand as he fisted his cock with a groan.</p><p>“I feel like I’ve been hard my entire <em>life,”</em> He grit out, hand flying over his cock.</p><p>“Whose fault is that, huh? Coulda sucked you off ten minutes ago, but noooo.  You just <em>had</em> to-”</p><p>“<em>Danny.”</em></p><p>“Oh, you want some help? This,” he gestured at the obscene picture he presented, “not doin’ it for you?”</p><p>The noise Steve made sounded like it’d been ripped from his chest; Danny had <em>no</em> idea just how much it <em>was</em> doing it for him.  He rocked against Danny, his leaking cock soaking into the detective’s pants, the sensation of the zipper and belt raking over his thighs only heightening his pleasure.  Danny gripped Steve’s back, gloved hand skidding on the sweaty skin, twisting the other hand into Steve’s hair, holding him in place as they kissed, desperate and sloppy, sucking Steve’s tongue into his mouth.</p><p>“Touch me, Danny.”</p><p>It was more plea than order despite how harshly the words were spat out from behind clenched teeth.  Steve sat back up, giving Danny room.  Steve was a vision and Danny couldn’t <em>not</em> get his hands on him.  Ignoring how his hand trembled a little, Danny linked his fingers through Steve’s, matching his speed, feeling the heat of Steve’s cock as his powerful hips thrust into their joined hands.  Danny’s grip was strong, a little uncomfortably dry from the glove, and so perfect that it was exactly what Steve needed.</p><p>Steve groaned so loud and so long as his balls tightened in Danny’s palm that for a moment Danny worried that Duke would be pounding on the door in a few minutes after countless noise complaints from the neighbours.  But that moment was overshadowed instantly by the sight above him.</p><p>Danny could only describe the expression on Steve’s face as ravenous.  The man over him looked starved as he stared down at Danny.  The thought that he would be the one to sate this magnificent man’s hunger sent aftershocks of pleasure through Danny and he tightened his fist around Steve’s cock, desperately wanting to see him come, to learn the sounds that Steve would be unable to hold back.</p><p>Sweat rolled down Steve’s magnificent chest, nipples pebbled and dark, just begging for Danny’s mouth.  Knees splayed wide over Danny’s hips, thighs bunching with the strain, plump cockhead red and leaking as Steve jerked himself, expression so open, so full of raw heat and hunger, it sent a ripple of goose-bumps across Danny’s skin.</p><p> “You gonna come on me, babe?” Beneath him, Danny squirmed and struggled to pull his uniform somewhat to rights as much as possible, providing him with the target of his fantasies.</p><p>Arching his back at the thought, Steve grunted as he sped his hand up, the other coming to brace himself on Danny’s chest.  Steve chanted Danny’s name like it was the only word that mattered, the only one he knew, and if Danny had been fifteen years younger, he’d have gotten hard again in a moment, and rolled them over, riding Steve’s thigh until they both came.</p><p>Part of Danny wished that he hadn’t already come, that he would have more co-ordination to get Steve off and fulfil the promise he’d been making all night long – to satisfy Steve’s fantasy.  But from the way Steve was moaning, the SEAL was doing well enough, his cock shuttling between their entwined hands.  Still, he managed to get his other hand between Steve’s legs, rolling tight balls in his palm before slipping his hand between Steve’s legs, swiping the remaining slick from Steve’s skin and sliding two fingers into him.</p><p>Hard.</p><p>Hips driving relentlessly, Steve rut desperately into their hands, pained grunts escaping his throat with each thrust.  “Fuck…Danny…”  Steve groaned like he was in pain, curled over Danny, his position as possessive as it was protective.  He bucked back onto Danny’s fingers, forcing them deeper, needing more.  Ignoring the strain in his elbow and shoulders, Danny contorted enough to get the leverage to really press the heel of his hand up into Danny’s taint, grinding it up into Steve’s sensitive flesh, massaging him inside and out.</p><p>He could feel his orgasm building, heat coiling in his belly, spreading to fill his whole body.  After all the teasing, all the self-deprivation, all the nights spent trying, and failing, not to touch himself imagining Danny, Steve was so close to the edge he was barely coherent.</p><p>“Look at you, babe.  You’re so fucking hot.  You’re so ready aren’t you?  Gonna come on me?”  Danny squeezed Steve’s cock tighter and grinned at the cursed response.  Between how copiously Steve was leaking, the wetness of his own come, and the remains of the lube, the palm of his glove was becoming saturated, reducing the friction, easing the movement of his hand.</p><p> “Yeah, I think you’re gonna come on me, and I’m gonna let you.  Gonna let you, ‘cause I want you to.”</p><p>The first pulse hit Danny’s chin and neck.  The next two streaked across his broad chest.  It seemed to go on forever, turning him inside out and each time he thought he’d crested the wave, Danny dragged his hand back up the length of his shaft to coax another spurt from him.  Laughing, triumphant and carefree, Danny released Steve when he began to his, jerking his hips away with a grimace.  Coincidentally, the movement forced Danny’s fingers deeper into his hole, rubbing against his prostate.</p><p>“Ah!”</p><p>“Easy, babe,” Danny soothed as he slipped his fingers slowly free, though he couldn’t quite resist the urge to swirl his fingertips around the now slack muscle just to feel it flutter.</p><p>“Agree that this was a good idea now?” He asked, gesturing at himself.</p><p>It would have been impossible to determine who was more startled by the noise that the sight of Danny’s uniform streaked in come wrenched from deep in Steve’s chest.  Much like the rest of Steve the sound was raw, rough, and untamed.  It was also so loud that Steve was deeply grateful that he didn’t share a wall with any of his neighbours. <br/>
<br/>
He couldn’t have helped himself, though; they’d made such a mess of each other and of Danny’s uniform but the detective didn’t seem to care.  For once.  Danny was beneath him, stretched out and relaxed, his face delightfully flushed, lips swollen and red where they were twisted up in a smug smile.  His eyes were glazed and happy, scrunched up at the corners like they were only when the detective was genuinely happy.  Danny looked <em>blissful</em> and Steve was the cause of it.</p><p>All of which was before Steve let his eye-line drop once more to where his own come lay in stripes over Danny’s chest and, to Steve’s immense satisfaction and amusement, both his shield and the chevron on his right shoulder.  That alone had his cock, where it lay softening against his thigh, valiantly jerking one last time, a thin stream of come dripping onto Danny’s crotch to mix with the other man’s own.</p><p>It was unbearably hot, like Steve had marked him in the most primal way possible, and if he could get hard again he would.  As it was, the way the sight made his balls clench had Steve shuddering with aftershocks, over-sensitive and wrung-out.</p><p>“Don’t gotta look so smug,” Danny groused, but the smile didn’t drop from his lips and Steve had to taste it, curling forward to lap across Danny’s mouth, twining their tongues together lazily.  He broke away to nuzzle against Danny’s cheek, rasping their stubble together to make Danny squirm and buck beneath him with a laugh, the other man pushing weakly at him.</p><p>“Animal.”  It was a familiar insult, but his tone was fond.</p><p>Yawning, Danny wrapped his arms around the Steve’s head and drew his lover closer to make him stop, uncaring of the mess he could feel squelching between them.  He could feel how Steve was gently rocking his hips into him, smearing their combined mess into their bellies like the possessive bastard that he was.  But he was too blissed out to care.  Instead he pressed kisses into Steve’s sweaty hairline and along one rough cheek until Steve laughed and nuzzled into his neck.</p><p>“Dunno what you’ve heard about SEAL refractory periods, but even <em>I </em>ne-”</p><p>“Shuddup,” Ordered Danny with a chuckle, using his grip on the thick hair to tug Steve’s head up so he could kiss whatever nonsense he was no doubt about to come out with out of his mouth.</p><p>Steve could feel the vibration of Danny’s laugh where his lips were smudging kisses down the length of Danny’s neck, and savoured the sensation.  Danny was often quick to smile, but not to laugh, and it was a truly joyful sound.  As he nudged the now damp shirt collar aside to feel the buzz of Danny’s laugh through his chest, Steve couldn’t stop himself from joining in, until he was unable to determine if the vibration through his lips was from Danny’s laughter or his.</p><p>“Can I strip off now?” Danny asked when he’d gotten himself under control, hands already coming up to undo the buttons on his shirt.  “It’s a million degrees in here and unlike some people, I’m fully dressed.”</p><p>“Do you not stop complaining for even a minute?” Steve asked, though he didn’t make a move to stop Danny’s hands.  He also didn’t move off of him and with their chests pressed together, Danny’s attempts at disrobing were somewhat stymied.</p><p>“Guess you’ll have to do a better job of keeping my mouth occupied,” Danny challenged.  Steve groaned into the clavicle he’d been tasting, biting down at the thought, his mind now more than able to throw up some very graphic images of Danny with his mouth <em>occupied.</em></p><p>“Hey, hey, hey,” Danny smacked at Steve’s head.  “Quit it!”<br/>
<br/>
“You can hide it,” Steve argued, his words muffled by his refusal to lift his mouth from Danny’s skin.  Chest hair against his lips was a new and frankly exhilarating experience and he wasn’t going to give it up just because Danny was complaining about something.  The planes of Danny’s chest were mesmerizing; for all that his shirts were unfairly tight and the buttons often strained to remain attached, somehow the sheer amount of muscle that Danny carried had been hidden. </p><p>In fact, with a few more buttons undone, Steve could nose the shirt aside and search out a small nipple, the skin of the areola pale and golden, so very different to his own.  It didn’t take much to encourage the nub to harden and he sucked it into his mouth, teasing the peak with his tongue and teeth. </p><p>“Animal,” Danny chided again but whatever else he was going to say was lost to laughter and their disjointed attempts to strip Danny of his now-disgusting uniform, that frankly was more likely to require replacement than an incredibly understanding dry cleaner who could be heavily bribed.   Steve, enjoying the view far too much, refused to relinquish his position atop the man’s thighs regardless of how much more difficult it was to strip him of his clothing.</p><p>Or perhaps because of it.</p><p>It had been exactly what he’d wanted.  <em>More, </em>than what he’d wanted, having Danny that way.  Looking down at himself, Steve took in the aftermath.  His belly and thighs look like they’d been attacked with a wire brush, red scrapes and grazes littering his skin where the belt and zipper of Danny’s pants had scored his flesh.  A bruise, a gift from Danny’s insane grip, was slowly blooming over one hip, a hickey stark and purple already fully developed across the other.</p><p>Catching Danny looking, Steve ran his fingers over the marks, delighting in the sting that his touch evoked from the broken skin.  He’d proudly wear Danny’s marks.  They were scars he chose unlike all the rest that covered him.  Knowing that they would be there for days, a hidden secret beneath his clothes that Danny could refresh again and again had his belly clenching hard and fast, the muscles rippling beneath the damaged skin.</p><p>“I dunno what you’re thinking about, babe, but just know that I don’t have the energy to do it any justice at all.”</p><p>Steve wasn’t the only one marked up.  Though his face bore the brunt of it, Steve knew the marks on Danny would quickly fade.  Danny’s lips were swollen and red, likely still tender from Steve’s mouth.  The skin around his mouth and along his jaw was flushed with beard burn from Steve’s stubble.  His hair, normally gelled into submission more closely resembled a birds nest after a hurricane than its usual sleek perfection.  As though someone had been granted permission to spend the night fisting it tight.</p><p>“You’re smiling.  Why are you smiling?” Danny narrowed his eyes at Steve, suspicion beating out exhaustion as he tried to sit up despite the two hundred pounds on his lap.</p><p>“Can’t I be happy?”</p><p>“No you cannot.  You cannot be happy with that sort of smug expression on your face.” Danny jabbed Steve in the chest for emphasis.  “Why are you smiling at me like that?” </p><p>Despite all his training, Steve was unable to stop himself from glancing up to the disarray that was Danny’s hair.  It was quick, but Danny, ever the detective, noticed the movement and his hands instantly flew up to his hair, his eyes widening to find it so fluffed up and tangled.</p><p>Unable to help himself, Steve burst into hysterics, and even after he was unceremoniously dumped onto the floor by an irate Danny, he couldn’t have stopped himself.</p><p>Later, after they’d cleaned up – Steve using both of Danny’s now discarded gloves much to the detective’s annoyance and Steve had bitched at Danny about wearing his ‘<em>goddamn shoes on the goddamn bed’</em> - and after a shower that involved more groping than cleansing, and Danny had spent at least five minutes combing his hair back in hopes of taming it, they’d both returned to bed.</p><p>Steve frowned as the mattress shifted and Danny pulled out of his grasp.  When the detective didn’t return to his hold immediately, he opened his eyes and glared up into Danny’s amused face.  A large hand cupped his cheek and he nuzzled against it, frown still in place.</p><p>“Do me a favour, babe?”</p><p>“Whatever you want, Danno.”</p><p>“Whatever I want, huh? Sex makes you really agreeable, doesn’t it? Should have done this sooner.  Whatever I want, well,” Danny wriggled up onto his elbow until he could lift the hand of his supporting arm, refusing to release his hold on Steve’s cheek with the other.  He began to count off his desires.  “I want a pony, and a boat, and real pizza, and to drive my own car, and-”</p><p>“Never gonna happen.”</p><p>Danny sighed and nodded, resigned. “Yeah, I figured that was asking too much.”</p><p>“What’s the favour?” Steve lolled his head to the side to press a kiss to Danny’s hand</p><p>“In the future, do me a solid?  <em>Ask</em> for what you want.  I know you’re so emotionally constipated you shit diamonds-”</p><p>“How can I be both constipated <em>and</em> sh-”</p><p>The hand on his cheek shifted to slap over Steve’s mouth, Danny shuddering from the buzz of Steve’s laughter against his palm.</p><p>“Promise me, Steven.”</p><p>Steve’s tongue swirled along the lines of Danny’s palm, sending shivers of pleasure down his spine, and though five minutes ago, Danny would have sworn he’d need a crane to get it up again, his cock twitched. </p><p>With a scowl, Danny scraped his hand across Steve’s pillow to dry it, ignoring Steve’s amused complaints.</p><p>“What are you, five?”</p><p>“That would make what we just-”</p><p>“Oh God, <em>shut up!”</em></p><p>“Okay, Danny.” Steve’s smile was overwhelmingly fond.  “Okay.”</p><p>“Okay okay?”</p><p>“Okay okay,” Steve agreed with a grin.</p><p>“Alright then.” Not remotely mollified, Danny still allowed it when Steve stretched up to put his tongue to far better use, reacquainting himself with Danny’s mouth, it having been an entire five minutes since their last kiss.</p><p>Which was an obscenely long time.</p><p>“How did you know?” Steve asked against Danny’s mouth, unwilling to move any further away before making good on his promise to be a grown up and use words.</p><p>“Because it’s not just you.”</p><p>“Huh?”</p><p>“I know you, too.” Danny had seen the way Steve looked at him, from the very beginning.  Danny Williams was a <em>lot</em> of things, but one thing he most certainly wasn’t stupid. </p><p>“I knew you’d never take what you wanted so…” Danny shrugged and gestured lazily between their bodies. </p><p>“It wasn’t – the risk, just for - it never seemed…if you didn’t want me…”</p><p><em>‘I wasn’t worth it,’</em> Danny translated in his head.  They may have only been partners for a short time, but he’d considered himself pretty fluent in McGarrett-ese from the second day he’d had to work with the boneheaded idiot.  It was practically a required skill in order to survive Sergeant Slaughter’s Taskforce.  And Steve’s utter lack of self-worth should be legend across the islands.  He’d die to protect a stranger and then not fight to save himself.</p><p>Danny rolled so that he was blanketing his lover, moving the hand cupping Steve’s cheek up into his hair, holding him still as he smudged kiss and after kiss to Steve’s jaw until he reached his ear.</p><p>“<em>We’re</em> worth it.Worth everything, babe.  You can have this.”  Danny gestured at himself.  “You can have <em>me</em>.”</p><p>“I’d rather you have me again.”</p><p>Danny chuckled, and pressed a kiss behind Steve’s ear, swiping his tongue over the sensitive skin just to watch him shudder.</p><p>“Give me half an hour.”  He thought about it for a moment.  “Maybe an hour.”</p><p>They traded sleepy kisses and soft touches, murmuring about nonsense, Danny griping about how he’d never get to sleep with the stupid waves constantly rolling, how early he was going to have to get up the next day to go home for fresh clothes, demanding that Steve pay for the dry cleaning of his uniform <em>and</em> be the one to drop it off because the last thing Danny wanted was a reputation as a perverted haole, Steve resorting to kissing the complaints off his lover’s mouth until the man feel asleep mid-word, lips lax and soft.</p><p>Steve, for his part, fought against the exhaustion that tugged at his very bones, and struggled to stay awake in the perfect moment, but even he could only manage that for so long.    He was so happy that he was a little terrified about it, about this <em>need</em> he felt for Danny.  But he reminded himself it was okay – Danny felt the same desire.</p><p>They had always been headed to this.  It had been evident in every look, every touch, every <em>moment </em>from the day they met, and now it was here, he was gonna hold onto Danny as long as Danny would let him.  As he snuggled closer to Danny’s side, the detective snuffled in his sleep, and threw his arm over Steve’s hip, tugging them even more tightly together. </p><p>Steve’s heart thumped harder in his chest: Danny’s arm was a possessive hold around him, keeping them pressed close even in sleep. The rumble of Danny’s soft snores against his shoulder was a comforting rhythm, lulling Steve into sleep, but not before he cast one last look at the uniform that now hung on his closet door beside his own.</p><p>Yeah, they <em>were </em>worth it.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>DADT was repealed a year to the day after Danny and Steve met (20th sept 2010 and 20th sept 2011) and I really want to write a fic focusing on Steve's emotional and mental issues with initially starting a relationship with Danny while DADT remained in effect even as a reservist given the Navy was, at that time, Steve's life and the possibility of losing everything he'd built and worked for...it would be hard for him.  But Danny would power through like the persistent ass-haole that he is, god bless him</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <a href="https://kcsplace.tumblr.com/">I'm Kcsplace on Tumblr if you wanna chat all things McDanno (and other fandoms)</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>